Valentines
by Adina Mizu
Summary: Valentines Day special folks! Lucky you because personally I hate this NON-holiday greatly. However I cannot resist writing Cleon, so you lucked out. Please review too! I'm dying for feedback people! Help me out!


I know this may not be my best and I finished a day late, but please enjoy!

Valentines

Rated R

Leon X Cloud

Valentines day. It wasn't even a real holiday, just another excuse for couples to flaunt themselves. Regardless, the streets were decorated with pink and red streamers with paper heart cutouts. Leon had the feeling a hyperactive ninja was behind it, of course with the directive help of a certain Cetra. He didn't say anything about it though. If the girls wanted to celebrate the supposed 'holiday of love' than fine, so long as they still got their work done.

Leon, himself, was on his way to the castle to work the day away like usual. He wouldn't even notice the day passing, which was probably one of the reasons why he didn't make a big deal about the girly transformation of the town. Once he was inside the castle the assault of the 'holiday' would be stopped and he would be able to concentrate on the restoration efforts in peace.

As he had guessed the decorations didn't continue past the Old Bailey and the castle was safe. Making his way silently to the office in the depths he began already calculating the likelihood of one of the girls, mainly Yuffie, dropping by to offer a 'Happy Valentines'. It was inevitable; it seemed to be a shared belief that since he wasn't involved with anyone he needed the girls to give him special attention on the 'day of lovers'. Only this belief was an assumption only.

Leon entered the office and was caught very much by surprise by the presence of a certain blonde who had been missing for the last four weeks. Cloud stood with his back to the door calmly looking over one of the many books from the desk.

"Cloud." Leon spoke after speedily recovering his composer.

Cloud gave a small jolt that was hardly noticeable at the sound of Leon's voice behind him. Placing the book back Cloud turned to face the brunet that had somehow snuck up on him.

"Leon." He nodded.

"And what you doing here?" Leon asked making his way past toward the computer room.

"Staying out of town." Cloud replied following him.

The conversation dropped as Leon got to work with the computer, leaving Cloud with noting to do. Conversation wasn't a strong point for either of them and so the silence remained. But it wasn't the usual silence they usual shared; it was somehow tense. Leon had his back to Cloud so he couldn't read his expression, but his body language spoke volumes. He was bent closer to the monitor than usual and his shoulders were tense. It was clear to Cloud that something was on the brunets mind. He didn't bother asking as he was sure he already knew what was bothering Leon.

Cloud reached a hand into his pocket and grazed his fingers along the edges of its content. He was having the same second thoughts on the matter that he had moments before Leon had walked though the door. It wasn't something he would normally go for, but being gone for four weeks without a word. Cloud mentally berated himself for ever having had such a stupid idea.

"Cloud?"

He pulled out of his thoughts by Leon's voice and looking up he saw that the older man had turned to look back at him.

"Hm?"

"I asked if you could grab one of the restoration files from the desk." Leon stated for the apparent second time.

With a nod Cloud straightened from the wall and moved toward the office with his hand still in his pocket.

"Which one?"

"Ixion Power Corps."

Cloud disappeared from Leon's view quickly heading off to fetch the documents needed. Leon's eye's followed him carefully taking note of the odd expression that had occupied his face moments before. Instead of waiting for Cloud to return he followed him. Upon entering the room he found Cloud looking intently at a small piece of paper, which disappeared quickly into Cloud's pocket when the brunets presence was know. Leon raised an eyebrow at this.

"What was that?"

"Nothing important." Cloud answered back to Leon, sifting through the few folders on the desk.

"What's on your mind Cloud?" Leon asked bluntly.

"What do you mean?" Cloud asked, a tingle of unease crossing his mind.

Leon walked over to the desk and pick up the file from the top of some books in clear view. Cloud glanced at it as Leon continued to speak.

"You've been gone for a few weeks," He stated replacing the folder on the stack of books, "And you're spacing out entirely."

Cloud made no reply as Leon's stormy gray eye's scanned his face. The silence between them lasted only a moment before he continued seeing as Cloud wasn't going to speak.

"And the look on your face."

At this Cloud looked up directly at Leon. What had he seen? Cloud was sure he hadn't given anything away but apparently he was wrong. Leon took another step closer to him and with a sigh placed a light kiss on his lips. Clouds breath caught as they met briefly his eyes closed; he had missed the taste and warmth of those lips. Leon's hands gently laid on Cloud's hips as Cloud leaned closer to him, following the lips as they pulled away.

"So what's on your mind?" Leon asked keeping his lips just out of Cloud reach.

"Right now?"

"Yes, right now."

In place of a verbal answer Cloud pushed his mouth over Leon's and pulled him into a deep kiss. He closed the small gap between them entirely causing Leon to take a step back to regain is balance at the shift. Cloud pressed against him as his tongue greedily traced the inside of Leon's mouth. Now, Cloud was eager, but this driving force was different than his usual. Leon could feel the hasty blonde's hands working to remove his jacket and in an attempt to regain control of the situation he refused to surrender the piece of clothing. Deepening the kiss Cloud pushed farther into Leon forcing him against the wall.

The force Cloud was using surprised Leon, but at the same time finding it very stimulating. Of course, he wasn't going to give in to Cloud's demands. After all, _Cloud_ was the one who had gone without a word for four weeks, four. Leon pushed back to try and regain his own balance, but against Cloud's enhanced strength he didn't make much headway. He also tried to gain control of the blonde's mouth with a battle of tongues. Once more defeated by the over zealous Cloud. With dwindling options Leon's mind raced trying to find anything that could tip the scale back in his favor.

Leon could feel himself growing warm under his clothes already from the contact. Cloud could feel the heat between the getting hotter as well. He was still trying to remove Leon's jacket, but the brunet wasn't making this easy for him. All efforts of Leon's to gain the upper hand were blocked off as soon as they surfaced to ensure that Cloud remained the dominant. Finally Cloud succeeded in ridding the elder warrior of the fur topped coat as Leon began moving along with Cloud's desires. Tossing the article aside he began roaming the brunets body under his shirt. Their kiss broke finally leaving them both panting heavily. Cloud's lips were immediately replaced over Leon's with shorter but just as deep kisses keeping as much control as he could.

Leon hands moved over Cloud's body unhooking the draping leather that hung from his hip. Hoping to find something to overthrow Cloud's current dominance. Cloud now had managed to remove Leon's white shirt leaving the brunet's upper completely exposed. The only thing left was his silver chained necklace, which glinted in the dim light. Cloud now moved his lips down Leon's jaw as Leon usually did to him, moving down to his throat. Leon closed his eyes as Cloud's warm lips left a trail of moisture on his skin. A small moan tried to escape his lips, but he swallowed it back. Cloud felt the tightening of Leon's throat and smiled into the kiss he was placing on his neck.

There was a small thudding noise as Cloud's shoulder guard fell to the floor. Leon groped up and down Cloud's body removing what he could. It was when his hands returned down to Cloud's hips the Gun-Blade wielder got an idea. Cloud's leather gloves were now gone and his bare hands were traveling to Leon's lower regions starting to undo the many belts at his waist. Leon's hands were working at Cloud's waist as well.

"As we grow older together," Leon spoke gently into Cloud's ear, "As we continue to change with age,"

Cloud had stopped all actions as Leon started reciting from the small paper he taken from the blonde's pocket.

"There is one thing that will never change…" Leon smiled as he let the small note fall from his fingers to the floor. "I will always keep falling in love with you."

Cloud pulled back to look Leon in the face, a deep blush on his own. Leon gazed into Cloud's mako eyes, which shone with the same emotion he had seen earlier and couldn't place. Only now, staring into them directly did he recognize what it was. Anxiety, most likely due to the love note he had been hiding. Cloud was now waiting for a reply from brunet.

Leon bent forward and with the smile still on his face placed gentle kiss on the corner of Cloud's mouth. Cloud felt a wave of relief as Leon lips place multiple small kisses along his jaw. It was then he noticed that in the time he had hesitated Leon had taken the reigns. He had set a new pace and Cloud was now the one trying to disrupt it.

Pulling Cloud closer and turning his body Leon slid off the wall and into the small walkway that lead into the computer room. He made quick work of Cloud's shirt, unzipping it and pulling it down over Cloud's arms so that her either had to remove it or lose maneuverability. Both men were now topless and quickly becoming bottomless as well. Cloud was fumbling with the many belts that adorned Leon's hips, while Leon needed only to deal with the single large buckle Cloud preferred. With both men also still fighting for dominance they were slowly making their way down the hall. Both pairs of pants were being slipped off now which caused an issue with movement and both soon found themselves on the floor.

Unfortunately for Cloud, Leon had landed on top and now had the upper hand in the fight. But Cloud's attention was now more drawn to another matter that had grown through the struggle, an issue that Leon currently had sheltered in his warm firm hand. Cloud let out a deep groan as Leon applied pressure along his length. Cloud could feel Leon's own stiff member as he ground against his leg. His arms were around Leon's neck pulling himself closer to his face, planting ravenous kisses up his neck as he went. Leon took this time to place himself between the blonde's legs moving his hand down from Cloud's enlarged piece to his ass. Cloud let out a gasp as Leon lost no time in placing his fingers within him. As his fingers moved around to prepare Cloud, eliciting another gasp for the man.

Four weeks was a long time to be away, a long time to build up tension, and both of them were craving this release. Leon, who normally took things slower, was making quick work of Cloud's ass. Only moments after starting his work did he remove his fingers and move into position. He replaced his hand along Cloud's member and planted a deep kiss on his mouth.

Cloud could feel the tip of Leon's organ at his entrance and an ache deep inside his that needed it _badly_. With a quick jerk Leon buried himself inside Cloud with thick grunt, his head resting on Cloud's shoulder. Cloud moaned loudly as Leon began thrusting deeply into him picking up speed.

Leon nibbled at Cloud's neck as he worked inside and outside of him, his thrusts growing in power and his hand moving up and down Cloud's throbbing member. Cloud's gasps and moans were coming faster now as he got closer to his climax. Leon panted across the back Cloud's neck as he tried to catch his breath. With a particularly powerful plunge Leon used the momentum to flip them both over so he was now on his back and Cloud sat atop him.

It took only a moment for Cloud to take in the new setup and begin moving up and down his hands on Leon's shoulders for support. Leon now followed Cloud's rapid motions as best he could groaning thickly as the pressure from Cloud shot through him. As Cloud sped up he moved his hands up to the handrail at their heads for better purchase. Leon looked up at the glistening mako eyed warrior as he rode him with deep concentration. Cloud's muscles ripped as he moved back and forth and his blonde locks stuck to his face. His eyes were closed and his mouth was open panting heavily with exertion. Leon's body was slick with sweat as well, with strands of his own brown hair sticking to the sides of his face.

Leon's feet kicked out and his head jerked back as a particularly loud and deep groan fought its way out from his throat. Cloud grunted and gasped as Leon's hand tightened over him when he groaned. Leon's hand (although tighter now) kept its steady rhythm along Cloud's piece, moving at the same pace that Cloud set upon him.

For the first time in a long time, Leon was the first to reach his climax. With an upward jerk and a yell, Leon shot through Cloud giving a sudden tug to the pumped up organ in his hand.

Cloud yelped as he was squeezed tightly and filled with Leon's seed. Regardless he kept up the momentum as best he could. With a few final jerks from the spent brunet below him Cloud too reached his climax on a high note.

After taking a few moments to catch his breath Cloud slid from atop Leon to rest at his side. The blonde nuzzled under Leon's chin with an arm draped over his heaving chest.

"You were…loud today." Cloud panted.

Leon didn't reply.

"That's… why I…should top." Cloud concluded with a smile.

"You top…when you earn it." Leon replied with a laugh.

Cloud hummed his acknowledgment.

"Cloud," Leon started to get the blonde's attention, "Happy Valentines Day."

Yuffie had made her way to the castle to pay Leon a courtesy 'Valentines Day' visit, but when she got there he wasn't in sight. Stepping farther into the room she noticed his leather jacket and Cloud's shoulder pad with other discarded articles. Taking another step in tot the room she could barely the murmur of voices. Creeping closer she was just able to make out a single phrase.

"Cloud, Happy Valentines Day."

_Please review_


End file.
